El amor de mi vida
by Chia Moon
Summary: Toda una vida para vivirla contigo. Eres el amor de mi vida y eso no lo cambia nada.


Muy tarde, pero por problemas familiares y de salud no podía subirlo hasta ahora, el regalito de cumpleaños de mi muy querida Miyu Takada :3

Es una cosa tonta, pero espero que te guste, corazón :3

* * *

 **Datos del fic:**

Título: El amor de mi vida.

Pareja: Ryosaku.

Ranking: T (creo)

Género: Romance/ humor.

Estatus: Completo. OS.

Disclaimer: Prince of tennis y sus personajes pertenecen a su autor.

* * *

 **El amor de mi vida**

 **..**

Se aseguró de que los pendientes estuvieran correctamente cerrados mientras se miraba al espejo. Sonrió con ternura al ver brillar la preciosa perla y cómo resaltaba junto a sus bucles rojizos.

Dos manos se posaron sobre su regazo, tirando de las cintas de su camisa. Bajó la mirada hacia la pequeña que tenía los mismos ojos que ella, pero los rebeldes cabellos de su padre.

—¿Ocurre algo, pequeña? — cuestionó quitándole un poco de chocolate de la boca.

—Sayu y Kota se han encerrado en el cuarto… Shiro no está. Quiero a Shiro.

Sakuno Ryuzaki tomó dulcemente a su último retoño en brazos y besó su rechoncha mejilla hasta dejarla sentada sobre sus piernas. La pequeña Rinko sonrió emocionada por la atención, aunque continuaba teniendo ese puchero que le creaba dos preciosos hoyuelos a cada lado de sus labios y que había heredado de ella.

—Shiro está de viaje de estudios, cariño. Y Sayuri y Kotarou están estudiando para sus exámenes de la universidad— explicó y tuvo que contener una risita, pues a una niña de seis años poco le importaba lo importante de la vida de sus hermanos cuando era lo que más quería—. Tienes que tener paciencia, corazón. ¿Has visto al abuelo Nanjirou?

La pequeña asintió mirándose los pies.

—Estaba solito frente al altar de la abuela. Creí que no debía de _intemperir_.

—Interrumpir— corrió una voz desde la puerta.

Sakuno levantó la vista de la pequeña y ambas, miraron hacia el lugar. Ryoma Echizen, su apuesto marido que parecía ganar belleza con el paso de los años, las miraba mientras se ajustaba los gemelos con desgana. Su hija saltó de su regazó para correr hasta los brazos de su padre y de un saltó que casi sorprendió al ex tenista, se agarró a su cintura y trepó hasta que alcanzó su cuello con la ayuda de los fuertes brazos de su progenitor.

—Pequeña araña— bromeó Ryoma besándole las sienes y luego mirándola a ella. De arriba abajo.

Sakuno se sonrojó, tirándose de la falda y la camisa, avergonzada de que aún con el tiempo, su marido fuera capaz de atraerla sexualmente y justo, al contrario.

 _Hermosa_ vio sus labios moverse y sonrió, abanicándose. Su hija continuó aferrada a su cuello, inocente de ese momento de amor entre ambos padres.

Sakuno no podía pedir una vida mejor. Cuatro hijos maravillosos que habían llegado con la unión con el hombre que amaba desde siempre. Su primer amor. El que se había llevado todo de ella. El que hacía bombear su corazón de sobremanera.

Se acercó a ellos y enredó sus dedos en la mano libre de su marido y ambos, salieron al salón. Nanjirou, envejecido, con canas y marcas que no opacaban lo guapo que había sido en sus días, se acercó para recoger a la pequeña de los brazos de su hijo.

—Si no os la quito, me temo que no vais a poder iros nunca a esa fiesta.

—Ojalá nunca tuviéramos que ir— protestó Ryoma volviendo a pelearse con los gemelos.

Sakuno sonrió y se adelantó para ayudarle antes de que terminara rompiéndolos.

—Tenemos que ir. Puedes que ya no juegues pero sigues siendo algo importante para la sociedad.

—Esa misma sociedad que te persiguió durante una hora cuando estabas embarazada de los gemelos y casi hacen que tengas un accidente— gruñó. Sakuno le miró—. No pongas esos ojos. No. En serio. Mierda, Ryuzaki.

—Echizen— corrigió ella encantada con ello—. Y eso quedó en el pasado. No sucedió nada. Soy feliz. Mis hijos son felices.

—Tus hijos quisieran tirar por la ventana eso de ir a la universidad— soltó Sayuri tras ellos.

La joven llevaba dos vasos y un brick de zumo en las manos, con el largo cabello castaño trenzado a un lado de su cabeza y el flequillo revuelto. Sus ojos dorados brillaban con cansancio y arrastraba los pies por los escalones. Al verla, la pequeña Rinko abrió los ojos en desmesura y extendió las manos hacia ella. La mayor casi pareció un gato escaldado cuando salió corriendo hacia la escalera para encerrarse con su hermano en la habitación. Casi apenas se pudo ver los cabellos rebeldes de Kotarou que había heredado de su padre antes de que se cerrara la puerta.

Rinko hizo un puchero.

—Todo el mundo de _ombliga_.

—Odia— corrigió Ryoma arqueando una ceja. Sakuno le dio un codazo que lo acalló.

—No es cierto, Rinko— aseguró acercándose a ella y besándole la frente—. Los adultos estamos siempre demasiado ocupados para que podamos seguirte el ritmo. Pero ya verás, mañana papá y mamá, te llevaran a un sitio muy divertido.

A la niña le brillaron los ojos con esperanzas.

—Y ahora, el abuelo te llevará a la sala de cine y te permitirá ver la película que quieras.

—Papá— advirtió Sakuno en ruego. Nanjirou le sonrió. Rinko, su pequeña nieta, era la más mimada. Había mimado mucho a Sayuri, quien terminó teniendo la misma lengua viperina que su abuelo para algunas ocasiones, pero Rinko era su ojo derecho.

—Tranquila, no saldremos de la franquicia Disney o Pixar.

Sakuno lo agradeció y tras darle un beso, volvió hacia su marido para aceptar su mano en la cintura y un beso en la frente. Al salir al exterior, el calor de la noche de verano los recibió.

—¿Seguro que tenemos que ir? — volvió a cuestionar Ryoma. Sakuno rio contra su brazo—. Mierda. Odio esto.

—¿Acaso no vale la pena verme tan guapa? — se atrevió a preguntar.

Ryoma volvió a mirarla con atención, jugando con su escote que ella palmeó en broma.

—Me gusta más de otras formas, pero lo aceptaré. No puedo llevarte desnuda a esos sitios.

—¡Ryoma! — regañó completamente roja. Él sonrió orgullosamente, bajó los tres primeros escalones y la tomó de las manos, besándolas—. Todavía no sé cómo puedes ser un bribón y luego hacer que desee besarte porque eres adorable.

Hizo que le rodera los hombros con los brazos y tiró de sus caderas para sujetarla en el aire. Sus bocas se unieron en un beso tierno.

—Porque soy tu marido.

Ella asintió y se guardó para sí misma sus palabras reales.

« _Eres el amor de mi vida_ »

 **FIN**

 **26 de Mayo del 0216.**

 **Feliz cumpleaños (atrasado).**


End file.
